Unexpected Love
by BraveryIsToActInSpiteOfFear
Summary: A Dramione oneshot. I know it isn't canon but I though it would be cute to write about. I totally ship Romione don't worry :)


"Harry, I don't care if you're some kind of Quidditch prodigy, I'm just saying, we could take you" Ron proclaimed his mouth full as he pointed at Harry. Harry laughed and pushed his hand away,

"Shut up Ron people are staring" he said grinning, then he turned to Ron and lowering his voice said "but thanks anyway, I feel better." Ron slapped his back

"That's the spirit Potter" he yelled across the hall. Harry gasped then began to mock fight him.

Hermione smiled slightly but her thoughts were far away, for the thousandth time since she'd found it in her potions notebook yesterday morning, her hand slipped into her pocket and she touched the smooth paper of the note. She'd read it so many times she'd memorized it but she still was confused.

_Hermione, _the note said

_You probably think this is strange, and in fact, I feel strange writing it, but, no stranger then I feel when I think about you anyway. It's unexpected and unusual but, I can't deal with this anymore, I must act. Please meet me in the Owlery tomorrow night after curfew. It's not the ideal place, but the best I can think of for this. Looking forward to seeing you._

It was unsigned but Hermione had a sneaking suspicion who it was from. She hoped it wasn't just her who noticed the chemistry between them, the glances in the hallway, the looks across the tables and mealtimes and the intense discussions they had in potions sometimes since Snape paired them up. She hoped that the teasing was lighthearted on his part too and that he thought about every conversation and words spoken between them like she did. Hermione sighed, then gasped as someone pinched her arm while she was contemplating whether Neville was competent enough to write a letter like that.

"What?!" She snapped at Ron who had pinched her. He flushed,

"Class starts in 5 minutes." She looked up at the clock and sure enough at least ten minutes had passed while she was daydreaming. She jumped up from the table and caught up to Harry, her face the color of Ron's hair. He smiled at her and Ron who had caught up to them both, but looked slightly frustrated.

"Double Potions on a Monday should be illegal" he said scowling at the book under his arm. Hermione's heart fluttered. _Or we should have it all day every day _she thought.

"Especially double Potions with Slytherin." Ron wheezed. _Definitely everyday_ she grinned to herself.

They entered the potions chamber and made their way to their assigned seating, Ron dragging his feet as he trudged to the table he shared with Neville and Hermione practically skipping. She quickly emptied her books onto the table and waited for her partner to arrive. Her heart jumped as a hand brushed the small of her back sending tingles up her spine. She looked into the pale, pointed face of her potions partner,

"Granger" He nodded at her,

"Malfoy" she replied. They started to work on their month long potions project, one of the most complicated potions they had ever done. Although, having made a Polyjuice potion in her second year, it was basic for Hermione. Professor Snape looked into their cauldron,

"Good work Draco" he said, "Five points to Slytherin."

"It's a paired project." Draco said quietly.

"Very well," Snape sneered, "Good Ms Granger," he paused as if the words pained him but noticing Draco's glare continued, "Five points to Gryffindor too I suppose." Hermione widened her eyes. That was the first time Snape had ever _given_ points to Gryffindor, usually he just took them away. Draco caught her eye and winked. Blushing for what had to be the third time that day, she looked across to Harry's table. _Good?_ He mouthed to her, his surprised face echoing hers. _Points? _She mouthed back and Harry shook his head slowly in disbelief. The bell rang and Draco helped Hermione pack away her books.

"Gotta fly," he said winking, "Catch you later Granger." The rest of the day passed in a blur until dinner. Hermione could hardly eat. She tried to pay attention to the conversation around her but kept finding her eyes wandering to the Slytherin table. She lost count of the amount of times she had to pull her eyes off a certain pale, blonde haired boy. Hermione pulled Harry aside as they left the great hall.

"I need to borrow the cloak tonight." She whispered quickly, fearfully, hoping he wouldn't say no.

"How many books in the restricted section do you need to read!" He laughed and her panic evaporated.

"I'm sorry, I probably borrow it far too often, but there's just this one I've heard about, it really details all the laws and loopholes on elf captivity and . . ." Harry held up his hand,

"Don't worry, you can have it. I'll get it for you now." They made their way to the Gryffindor common room and Harry peeled away from the others to his dormitory. Hermione settled down by the fire to start her homework. After a few minutes Harry sat down next to her followed by Ron. "It's in your bag." He told her as her got his unfinished potions essay out. Ron made a noise of disgust,

"Honestly, I can't believe you haven't given up on the elves yet. They _like _serving!" Hermione shrugged but didn't answer. Harry had obviously filled Ron in on her 'mission' for the night. If only they knew where she was really going! Hermione squirmed excitedly and checked her watch. Only an hour until curfew. Gradually the common room began to empty, Ron and Harry excused themselves and checking she was alone, Hermione hurried for her bag. Slipping the cloak on, she moved soundlessly across the common room and climbed out the portrait hole. She quickly made her way to the Owlery and her heart leaped into her chest when she caught a glimpse of the silvery hair in the moonlight.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Draco said shyly, smiling at her.

"Of course I came." Hermione tucked the cloak into her bag and stepped towards him. Draco bit his lip.

"I don't know how to say this," he started, "it's so unusual and unexpected and . . ." He was cut off a Hermione stepped forward and pressed her lips to his.

"There's your answer." Draco looked surprised but pleased, his cheeks tinged faintly pink.

"I didn't ask a question." Hermione just raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped talking. Talking a step forward, he closed the distance between them and threaded his fingers through hers.

"I love you Miss Granger." He whispered looking at his shoes. Hermione released her hand to tilt his head up.

"And I love you Mr. Malfoy." Looking as though Christmas had come early, Draco slipped his hand around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. She kissed him and this time he managed to return her answer.


End file.
